Tortura
by EvyNery
Summary: Mas de tres años con el mismo problema, mas de cientos de pensamientos recorren su mente con tan solo estar cerca del chico fantasma, mas de miles de momentos en que por poco revelaba su secreto. Y sin duda la mayor duda siempre la seguia, Como es posible que este enamorada de su hermano adoptivo? Y de su forma fantasma!
1. Chapter 1

Tortura

"Por que no mejor te vas?" Gritaba furioso el Moreno "Solo arruinas las cosas!"  
"Crees que si pudiera, ya lo habria hecho?"  
Era la quinta vez en esta semana que discutian, y eso que apenas era Miercoles, cada vez que ambos chicos se encontraban solos en casa por que los adultos estaban ocupados en su trabajo siempre empezaban a discutir por cualquier tonteria hasta que uno de ellos se pasaba de la linea, que la mayor parte de las ocaciones era Danny. Ha sido asi desde que Remi fue adoptada por los Fenton, no habia problema con Jazz o los padres pero cuando se trataba de Danny, su "chico bipolar" como a ella le gusta nombrarlo (a escondidas de el, claro), las cosas se ponian amargas. Era como si el primer dia en que ellos se vieron se habian proclamado enemigos, lo cual para la castaña era una total tortura.

Danny no sabia que cada vez que ambos discutian, el Corazon de la chica se hacia pedazos, con cada insulto se sentia inutil, con cada mueca de odio si vida se encogia y con cada "_Te odio" _su mundo se venia abajo. Desde ase mas de cuatro años, antes de que se supiera la verdadera identidad del chico fantasma, Remi estaba totalmente enamorada de el, llamenlo Tabu, pero a ella no le importa lo que opinarian de ese sentimiento. Ella ya estaba enamorada antes de que se supiera su identidad y antes de ser adoptada por su familia, al saber con quien iba a vivir su vida se volvia a iluminar, pero ante la Mirada de desaprovacion y despues de entender que su amor platonico era ahora su _**Hermano**_ se vio obligada a olvidar su manera de quererlo.

Todo parecia funcionar, tanto que duro asi por el tiempo que duro viviendo con los Fenton, todo estaba bien, todo iba perfecto, mientras que Danny era humano, pero en los momentos en que aparecian fantasmas a "atacar" ,por que realmente lo hacian para desaburrirse, y se transformaba en Phantom todos sus intentos se iban a la basura y de Nuevo tenia que soportar con esa cruel tortura que se hace mas fuerte y la llena de pensamientos indevidos hacia el chico fantasma, al ver esos bellos ojos verdes llenos de vida, ese cabello blanco como la nieve y verlo volando salvando el dia la hacia querer morirse e ir a su paraiso donde eran solo ellos dos. Ni sus compañeros ni su amigo saben que debajo de esa cara de amargura hay una chiquilla enamorada en espera de su principe de cabellera blanca. Ha logrado hacer creer a todo el mundo de que odia tanto a Phantom como a Fenton tanto que al mismo chico lo hizo creer, a todos ellos escepto ella misma.

El unico lugar donde podia desquitarse y dejar salir esos ahogantes pensamientos es en sus sueños, ahi no habia nada a que temer ni nadie que la criticara por pensar de manera "enferma" hacia su hermano, por que ahi no es su hermano, todo es como hace años pero mejor, solo ellos dos, en su paraiso, en donde merece estar, con su amor, que siempre la protegeria y donde podia decir sin temor un _Te amo _y dejarse llevar por el momento. Solo eso y nada mas.

Asi ha sido.

Asi debe de ser.

Asi es mejor.

Verdad?

_Dulce y cruel tortura_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Celoso? ¿Yo?

No son celos, solo que no le gusta su compañía.

No es envidia, solo que el ya no recibe la misma atención que antes.

No es odio, solo es que lo prefiere bien muerto.

A Danny no le gustaba que su nuevo aliado a sea el mismo que había tratado de destruir su vida hace tiempo atrás, ni tampoco le gusta que se acerque a la misma persona a la que había tratado de asesinar al pensar que era el. No estaba de acuerdo con Clockwork en incluirlo ni en haberlo liberado pero si lo que dice es cierto y ese extraño artefacto que Remi portaba en su muñeca la hacía tener control sobre Dan entonces no podría haber problema pero simplemente no lo aceptaba.

Odiaba a Dan, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que no podía creer que el era su versión futura en una línea de tiempo alterna. No entendía como era que Remi lo había perdonado, ni siquiera se le ocurría que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica como para hacerla aceptar a semejante villano en su grupo, era suficiente con ellos dos para la misión, mas bien… ¡No era necesario que ella se metiera en esto! Lo unico que importa ahora para el es que Remi vaya con el doctor y que le saquen toda la ectoplasma que se encuentra en su cuerpo y nada mas.

Ya era lo suficiente que Remi se había metido en ese asunto, solo Danny era el indicado para ir a perseguir a Thunder y a sus secuaces por todo el Espacio/Tiempo y encerrarlo de una vez por todas en el termo, o pulverizarlo si es que era necesario. No había problema. Aunque sin importar todo lo que se esfuerce por hacer al fantasma y a la chica cambiar de opinión sobre tal misión y sobre tal nuevo miembro ellos seguían sin ponerle atención a su punto de opinión.

Clockwork dice que Dan es completamente necesario en esa misión y Remi dice que ella iría con él y que se haría cargo de Dan por todo el recorrido sobre todo de que no quería que le retiraran sus poderes.

Y Dan… Dan solo decía que no le importara con tal de estar fuera del termo pero eso no le convencía a Danny, el sospecha que el mayor tiene algo planeado en su muy retorcida y malvada mente y lo pondría en accion una vez que descubra como quitarse del control de Remi, cosa que solo ella puede hacer. Y por alguna razón, esta temiendo de lo que Dan sería capaz de hacerle a su hermana solo con tal de que lo liberara, sería algo cruel y lo presentía, sabía que tratara de meterse en la mente de Remi y hacerla caer a su merced. No sabe cómo ni que hará, pero no le gustaba, ni siquiera las extrañas miradas que el fantasma le dirigía a la chica y que esta se sonrojara.¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

_¿Qué planeo hacer? No es necesario hacer mucho, solo tengo que permanecer a lado de la chica y convencerla de que me libere usando unos pequeños trucos, unas miradas, tal vez una sonrisa… pero lo que si me tengo que asegurar es que el chico se dé cuenta… esto será la cosa mas entretenida que me podría pasar en la vida._


End file.
